elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alduin's Wall (Quest)
Alduin's Wall is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must search for the ancient Blades fortress of Sky Haven Temple with Delphine and Esbern to find Alduin's Wall which may provide the answer to defeating Alduin. Background I found the Blades Loremaster Esbern and brought him to Riverwood to talk to Delphine. He believes that the secret to defeating Alduin will be revealed on Alduin's Wall, an artefact created by the ancient Blades. We need to go to Sky Haven Temple to find Alduin's Wall and see what it can tell us. Objectives #Escort Esbern to Riverwood #Talk to Esbern #Gain entrance to Sky Haven Temple #Learn the secrets of Alduin's Wall Walkthrough After the Dragonborn and Esbern arrive at Riverwood, they meet with Delphine at the Sleeping Giant Inn. They say that the Dragonborn must go to Alduin's Wall, which is in Karthspire, located in Sky Haven Temple. The Dragonborn may travel with Delphine and Esbern, or meet them at the Karthspire. Arriving in Karthspire or meeting up at the entrance to the Karthspire camp, the group will encounter a number of leveled Forsworn and a Hagraven. Note: The lower wooden bridge continues up the hill to the other side where there are more Forsworn. If they are not killed initially, they will attack from above with Ice Spike on the way into Karthspire (Sky Haven Temple). A dragon may also spawn at the camp, on some occasions, increasing the chaos in the camp. The dragon might attack both the Dragonborn and their allies, as well as the Forsworn. The attacking dragon may be as high as an ancient dragon, even if the Dragonborn is low level. Upon entering into the caverns, there will be an encounter with several more Forsworn, including a Forsworn Briarheart. Delphine and Esbern run ahead, allowing the Dragonborn to look for loot. There is an iron ore vein in the bottom area of the first section. They stop at the first puzzle, which controls a drop-bridge that further passage into the mountain. The puzzle solution, with Esbern's hint, is to align them so that all three show the "Dragonborn symbol." Once the bridges drop, the group can cross and go higher into the mountain. Again, the party stops when Esbern looks ahead and sees danger in a patio area consisting of pressure plates with symbols on them. Esbern points out the Dragonborn symbol and, sure enough, walking only on these plates allows safe passage across to where a chain can be pulled that disarms the trap part of the plates. Note that any follower will cause interference while walking across the pressure plates, but this can be avoided by telling the follower to wait while the puzzle is crossed. Once the chain is pulled, Esbern and Delphine run ahead. At this point, a follower can be told to "follow" again without causing problems. Note that Whirlwind Sprint can be used to get across and quickly pull the chain. Another method is to use the Become Ethereal shout and simply walk across the plates, taking no damage. If the drawbridge was opened before Esbern says anything about turning the pillars, it is possible to run ahead and just pull the chain without the pressure plates being activated. The tunnel opens up into a large room just prior to the Temple. In the wall ahead, there is a very large stone face, and a few feet in front of the face is a circular platform. Esbern thinks the entrance will open if the Dragonborn sheds a few drops of blood onto the pressure plate. If the plate is activated, a cut-scene plays showing the Dragonborn's hand being cut to dribble some blood on the plate. The face slides up and reveals a doorway. A treasure chest with a quicksilver vein can be seen to the right. Note: The plate cannot be activated if the quest is not active. Instead of racing ahead like they have until now, Esbern and Delphine decide that the Dragonborn should have the honor of being the first to enter the great Sky Haven Temple. As a large, open room is approached with a large table and a carved stone frieze, Esbern reverts to historical scholar. As he examines the frieze wall, he explains that it tells the story of Alduin's time of dragon rule, the human rebellion led by those who could "Shout," and finally a panel that shows Alduin defeated by a Shout. Esbern fears that only this Shout will defeat Alduin. Delphine is not pleased about involving the Greybeards at High Hrothgar, but agrees that it is necessary to return to them and ask to learn that Shout. After the conversation with Esbern, he offers a Dragonslayer's Blessing that will increase the chance to gain critical hits against dragons by 10% for 5 days. It is possible to talk to him and get the blessing again, but he advises that it should only be obtained if battles with dragons are expected. The room on the opposite side from Alduin's Wall (to the left at the top of the stairs) has a complete set of Blades Heavy Armor and the sword Dragonbane (a weapon that is especially effective against dragons). An upper room has a number of beds and chests. Delphine decides the Temple will be the new Blades headquarters. The Dragonborn can induct three members into the Blades. The exit indicator takes the Dragonborn back through the entire Sky Haven Temple, then through Karthspire to the entrance. It is possible, however, to exit from the Temple quickly. Starting at Alduin's Wall, to the left is a staircase. The left doorway leads to the Blades sleeping quarters. The right doorway leads to a staircase up. Turning right, heading down the corridor, then left up another staircase, the Dragonborn ends up directly behind and above Alduin's Wall. There are 5 doors leading out to a courtyard, where the Dragonborn can fast travel to their next destination. In the courtyard, there are a couple of archery targets and a practice dummy, hanging moss, juniper berries and a stump with mora tapinella. Rewards *Dragonbane – Unique sword on a table in the armory to the west *A full set of Blades Armor – In a chest by Dragonbane *6 x Blades Swords – On weapon racks in the armory Rebuilding the Blades At this point in the main Storyline the Dragonborn has not yet encountered Paarthurnax, the leader of the Greybeards. Later, during the quest "Kill Paarthurnax" they will have to choose irrevocably, and without warning, between the Greybeards and the Blades. If Paarthurnax is spared, all quests pertaining to the Blades will become and remain unavailable until he is slain, either before or after his brother Alduin later on in "Dragonslayer". Thus, beforehand, after completing this quest ("Alduin's Wall"), it is possible to acquire the following quests: *Rebuilding the Blades — Recruiting three followers into the Blades. *Dragon Research — Acquiring from Esbern a unique permanent Ability known as the Dragonslayer's Blessing. *Dragon Hunting — Receive 11 unique quests from Esbern to clear all Dragon Lairs and defeat an Ancient Dragon. Journal Achievements |trophy = }} Gallery Alduin's Wall Temple.jpg|Concept art of Alduin's Wall Temple. Alduin's Wall.jpg|Concept art of Alduin's Wall. SR-Stone Wall.jpg|Alduin's Wall from the trailer. Trivia *Alduin's Wall prophesies the events that occurred during , , , , and . *To activate the blood seal, the weakest dagger in inventory will always be used. If the Dragonborn does not have one, an iron dagger will be used by default. Bugs de:Alduins Mauer (Quest) es:El muro de Alduin fr:Le Mur d'Alduin (Quête) it:Il Muro di Alduin ru:Стена Алдуина (квест)